The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. One such electronic device, tablet computing systems, employ touch-based input methods that allow a user to physically touch an associated display and have that touch registered as an input at the particular touch location, thereby enabling a user to interact physically with objects shown on the display of the electronic device. Conversely, desktop computing systems generally include a keyboard for allowing a user to manually input information (e.g., characters) into the computer system, and a mouse for selecting or highlighting items shown on an associated display unit. All-in-one (AIO) computer systems, which integrate the system's internal components into the same case as the display, offer the touch input functionality of the tablet devices while also providing the processing power and viewing area of traditional desktop computing systems, Despite the growth in popularity of portable devices, however, effective interaction and synergy between tablet and desktop and AIO computing systems is still desired.